


moonlight

by pallidrose



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidrose/pseuds/pallidrose
Summary: Luz Noceda may have returned to the human world, but Amity's memories haven't faded, and neither have her feelings.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galacticramen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticramen/gifts).



> Thank you for introducing me to this masterpiece of a show, encouraging me to try out drabbles, and generally being amazing :) I love you.

The moonlight bathed Amity’s face in a silver light as she gazed at the night sky. The view from her window was limited, true, but that meant nothing. Not as long as she could see the moon. The same moon she and Luz had danced under. The same moon Luz saw from the human realm- maybe. Amity wasn’t certain of the worlds’ connection, only that Luz was there, not here.

It was for the best, she supposed. It was where she belonged. And she’d be back next summer.

If only she’d belonged with Amity, under the light of the moon.


End file.
